Determined
by AtLoLevad
Summary: After Booth wakes up from his coma, Bones gets a big surprise. All she knows it that she won't give up. Finished... maybe.
1. Chapter 1

5/16/09

"Who are you?"

Three little words sent tears to my eyes and my heart to my stomach. I spent four days waiting and hoping for him to wake up. I hadn't even considered that he would have retrograde amnesia. I had hoped that he would wake up and be fine. I had hoped that we would be Booth and Bones, the same as before. I had hope that we would be different than before, more than what we were before. I had been serious when I said I wanted him to father my progeny. Things would be different now. Not the different that I wanted though.

I left the room without answering him. I didn't go into the waiting room. I went to my car. I sat there for who knows how long. It was dark when I went back to the waiting room. Angela was the first to see me.

"Sweetie, Booth's awake! Why aren't you happier?" How did she not know?

"Ange, Booth has retrograde amnesia. He doesn't know who I am" Tears pricked at my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. Angela's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Booth…?" In all our eyes Booth was perceived as invincible. This was the man who had conquered death many times. A little thing like amnesia couldn't touch a strong man like Booth, or so we thought. Angela and I embraced and that was enough to send me into tears. A few minutes later, I was sniffling and Parker came out of Booth's hospital room following Rebecca. HE pulled his arm out of Rebecca's hand and raced over to me.

"Auntie Bones, why doesn't my daddy remember me? He only remembered mommy." I hugged the little boy, that had Booth's chocolate eyes and I couldn't answer him. Instead we cried together.

"I'm sorry Parker. I'm so sorry." I whispered into his curly blonde locks. He pulled away and looked up at me,

"Auntie Bones, can I come stay with you until my daddy gets better?" I looked at him. Shock was clearly written across my face.

"Park, what about your mommy? Doesn't she need you?" Parker looked down.

"I don't want to stay with her. Daddy 'members mommy but, not me. Since daddy doesn't 'member you we can talk about him together." Despite the tears still fresh on my face, I smiled a little bit.

"Of course you can stay with me Park. I'd love that. We should make sure your mommy is okay with it though." Parker practically skipped over to where Rebecca was sitting. I missed the look that Angela shot at Cam and Sweets. Soon Parker had the O.K from his mom and we were heading back to his house so he could get a suitcase of clothes and personal items.

"Parker, I'm glad you're staying with me." I said to him as we were driving back to the hospital. I got no response. When we got to the next red light, I turned around in my seat and looked back. Parker was fast asleep. I smiled. We got to Walter Reid Hospital and Angela was the only one left in the waiting room. I set Parker down next to her and took the seat on her other side.

"The doctors ran some tests but, they don't know anything." She said without my even asking. I nod. The tears don't even prick at my eyes this time.

"Can you watch Parker? I want to go see him?" I say. This time its Angela's turn to nod. I leave my purse on my seat and head into his room. Now Booth is asleep. He looks so peaceful, more like the old Booth. But I know that when he opens his eyes he won't be the Booth I know. Right now he is the old Booth, the Booth that is in love with Rebecca, the Booth that doesn't know any of us at the Jeffersonian. He's not the Booth that I love. I do know one thing though: I won't rest until I have my Seeley Booth back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The much awaited ( and I am very sorry about it. Waits will hopefully not be this long again) Part II. Here ya go.

* * *

Life went on as usual for the next few days. Parker and I would eat breakfast together in the morning, I would drop him off at school and I would head over to the Jeffersonian. In some small space in the back of my mind, an illogical, little voice was telling me that Booth's retrograde amnesia was his way of showing me how strong our bond is. If we can make it through this and still have our relationship, then I think I could be ready to let Booth into my life completely.

"Bren, Wendell's done with skeletal analysis. You should go and look at the bones." Angela's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yes, tell him I'll be right there. Oh, and Ange, thanks." I said, while standing up from my desk.

I walk in a haze to the station and go through the motions of examining the remains. I give Wendell my facts and leave for the day. Parker gets out of school early today, so I have to pick him up at 1. His school is only a 10 minute drive from the Jeffersonian but, I sit in my car and think for a few moments.

Parker has been a blessing, to use one of Booth's religious terms. He is so much like Booth that it is like having him around. He laughs and corrects me when I get a pop culture reference wrong and I am so glad to have him around. The children get out of school now and I hurry up to the main doors.

"Bones, I'm over here!" I hear Parker's voice and a smile reflexively flies onto my face. More and more lately, my smiles are just a reflex. I don't think I've really smiled since before Booth's operation.

"Hey Park, I was wondering if you wanted to go and visit your dad today? Your mom called and she said some of his memories are coming back." I tell him and watch his face light up.

"You really think he 'members me, Bones?" His smile is so wide and his hopes are so high, I can't find it in me to tell him my honest opinion.

"I sure do. Now how about a little ice cream before we go see him?" With a large nod, Parker and I are off.

Half an Hour later, we make our way to Booth's apartment. Parker grabs my hand as we ride up in the elevator and I give it a reassuring squeeze. I knock on Booth's apartment door and within a moment he opens it up.

His head is shaved from the operation but, my stomach does an irrational flip inside me. At first he looks unfocused and I'm afraid he doesn't remember Parker but, after a moment he has Parker in a hug.

"Hey Bud, I missed you." Their matching Booth grins are so wide, their faces look cut in half.

"I missded you too Daddy." Parker gives Booth a big kiss on the cheek. I turn to leave and wait down the hall but, an arm shoots out and stops me.

* * *

A/N 2: Ahhh, CLIFFHANGER. Sorry 'bout that. I am slightly stuck on how to end this. Please help. Use your reviewing power to make suggestions. Please, otherwise this will remain...UNFINISHED!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We have come to teh end. If you really want a continuation, PM me and I will see if I can squeeze a sequel out of this baby. Otherwisw, ENJOY!

* * *

I turned, hoping beyond all hope that Booth would remember me. All rational thought was gone.

"Hey, thanks for looking after my son. I'm glad Rebecca could find a long term babysitter." The words hit me like a slap to the face. I swallowed, about to agree with him and leave, when Parker spoke up.

"Daddy, silly, that's Bones, She's your bestest friend in the world and you love her." I am almost positive that the look of shock and surprise on Booth's face matched to look on my own features.

"Is that true? Are we… you know…dating?" he asked me and I quickly shook my head.

"No but, you and I are partners. You work for the FBI and I am a scientist at the Jeffersonian. We solve murders together."I hurriedly exclaim.

"Oh." Booth's face falls. Parker pulls on Booth's sleeve.

"Dad, can Bones and I take you to the diner? You love it there." Booth nods and somehow I find myself agreeing.

We arrive at the diner ten minutes later and Parker leads us to our usual table.

"Do you want me to order your usual?" I ask Booth and he nods. I turn to the waitress.

"He'll have a burger and fries and his son will have the same and a milkshake. I'll have—"

"Soup and salad," Booth finishes for me. I find myself flustered, something that almost never happens to me.

"Um…yes…the chicken noodle." I say and the waitress goes to fill our order. When I turn back, Booth is repeating my name to himself,

"Bones…Bones…Bon—"His face lights up and he turns to me with something in his eyes.

"BONES!" he shouts and jumps up to hug me. I allow it and even let myself hug him back.

"Aw, Bones, I'm so sorry. Oh boy, what did I miss?" He smiles his Booth smile and I immediately smile back.

"Well Parker has been staying with me and Agent Perotta has been my partner and I've missed you." I say and Booth grabs my hand.

"I've missed you too Bones. You'll never guess the dream I had while I was under." His smile is mischievous and I realize,

I've got my Seeley Booth back, and I wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

A/N 2: OMG, I'm so sorry I totally forget to credit ASingleFallenSilverRose for the idea of having them go to the diner. So thank you soo much. This story would probably still be unfinished without you.


End file.
